


Like 'Em Big

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Naruto Oneshots [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Uchiha Sasuke, Stomach Bulge, Strength Kink, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Sasuke's wanted Chouji formonths,and all his other partners know it. Sakura loves to tease him about it, Naruto just grins whenever he sees Sasuke's eyes trail after the Akimichi heir, and Sai and Ino have both taken to smirking at him whenever they get held in Chouji's huge arms.He's notjealous.Or pouting. He'snot.Sequel to “Flower Power” but can be read as a standalone
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Uchiha Sasuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Naruto Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127369
Kudos: 47





	Like 'Em Big

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flower Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957977) by [CreatePeaceFromChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos). 



> Yes, that title is from the Madagascar II scene with MotoMoto. Mostly because "I like 'em _big_ , I like 'em _chunky_ " was playing on repeat in my head every time I referenced Chouji's size.  
> I do not regret it in the _slightest_.

He’d known someone was in his house the moment he got home – aching pleasantly from his joint birthday ‘gift’ from Sai and Ino – but he wasn’t expecting _who_ it was. He’d expected Sakura, yes, and thought that maybe she’d join forces with Naruto – since they’d done that before and the memory of it was enough to make him shiver in remembered delight – but the sight of the huge figure standing by the window of his living room was surprising enough to make him come to a complete halt. His eyes went wide and he felt blood rise to his face in a blush, and Sakura’s smug smirk from where she stood beside Chouji did not help him shove down the embarrassment. She crossed the room to him, prowling dangerously, and Sasuke almost whimpered when she caught him by the back of the neck and dragged him into a deep, fierce kiss. He trembled at the strength of her hand around his nape, too surprised to fight for control of the kiss as she slipped her tongue past his lips and curled it playfully around his.

“Happy birthday,” she murmured when she pulled back, still looking so damn _smug_ , and then she whirled them both around and pushed him towards Chouji, who had drawn closer as Sakura kissed him. Sasuke almost stumbled – would have if he was a civilian – and his breath hitched as Chouji’s massive, warm hands curled around his shoulders and half his biceps. “Have fun~” Sakura carolled, and departed with a wave.

Sasuke was sure his cheeks were vibrant red now, and he had to bite the inside of his lip to prevent himself from moaning when one of Chouji’s massive hands slid down his arm to instead settle on his hip.

“Happy birthday, Sasuke,” Chouji murmured, a smile on his kind face, and Sasuke – somehow – gathered himself enough to respond.

“Thank you,” he managed. It was hard to think with Chouji’s hands on him, especially since he’d wanted him to just _touch him_ for so long. “I—” he tried to ask a question, but Chouji shifted his grip slightly, and all thought fled. He almost moaned at the feeling of Chouji’s thumbs pressing against his clavicle and hipbone.

“If you consent, I’m going to fuck you tonight,” Chouji said quietly, bending slightly so he wasn’t looming quite so tall over Sasuke. Sasuke almost choked on his sharp inhale. “I’ve seen you watching, and I want to have you.” A moan ripped out of Sasuke.

“ _Please,_ ” he gasped, almost whined, and Chouji smiled. It was almost a smirk, a much darker expression than Sasuke was used to seeing on him outside of battle, and it sent a bolt of pure heat straight to Sasuke’s cock. Oh, how he _wanted_.

Chouji _picked him up_ , as if he weighed absolutely nothing, and carried him towards the bedroom as Sasuke clutched at his huge shoulders.

Oh, he was _so fucked_.

Chouji was big _everywhere_ , and Sasuke’s heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest with how fast it was racing. He was sprawled beneath Chouji as the other man loomed over him, those big, warm hands sliding over his body and divesting him of his clothing, discarding each item until he lay bare beneath him.

And then one of Chouji’s hands wrapped _all the way around his thigh_ , and Sasuke moaned like it’d been dragged out of him. Chouji chuckled, giving a squeeze that had Sasuke whining. He was already overwhelmed, already hard and leaking and _moments_ from coming, and Chouji grasping both his wrists in one hand – _easily_ , fingertips almost meeting palm – was just making the heat in his belly ramp up _higher_.

Chouji lifted Sasuke’s leg and made him hook it around the back of his massive thigh, and then his thick fingers were brushing against the base of the small plug Sai had mischievously settled inside him once he and Ino were done with him. Sasuke groaned, tilting his hips up to give Chouji better access, to give him _anything_ he demanded of him, and Chouji gave a thoughtful hum as he stroked a callused fingertip along Sasuke’s sensitive rim.  
“I’m going to destroy you,” Chouji commented after a moment, tone perfectly casual, and it took Sasuke a moment to comprehend what he’d just said. When it registered, though, he released a guttural moan and let his head drop back, trying to move towards the bigger man and failing.

“Yes, _please_ ,” he begged, and Chouji chuckled again.

“Turn over,” he ordered, releasing Sasuke’s wrists and thigh, and Sasuke hurried to obey. Chouji’s big hands guided him into the position he desired him in, and Sasuke buried his face in his pillows as Chouji’s thick cock brushed between his thighs as the plug was eased out of him.

 _Fuck_ , Chouji’s cock had to be as thick as Sakura’s _arm_ —

**_Oh._ **

_‘Oh, that sneaky bitch,’_ Sasuke thought wildly, even as he moaned into the pillows as Chouji pressed a finger into his hole. _‘She even told me what she was doing and I thought she was just teasing!’_ His thoughts went hazy, pleasure sparking through him and setting every nerve alight, as Chouji started working a second finger into him before he could really adjust to the first.

The stretch was almost too much, and he whined before he could stop himself, open-mouthed and panting as the thick digits slowly forced his tender hole wider. Chouji pressed a kiss to the small of his back, hair brushing over Sasuke’s sensitised skin almost too lightly to bear, and pressed the knuckles of his third and fourth finger against the soft skin beneath Sasuke’s balls. Sasuke bucked back, aching for more contact, a gasping sob breaking from his lips.

Chouji placed his other hand between Sasuke’s shoulders, huge and warm and heavy, and even as Sasuke shoved against it he knew he wasn’t going to be able to move – he was trapped, forced to remain in position, face shoved into the pillows and ass raised high. The thought had his cock twitching, his heart beating faster at the knowledge that – unless he _truly_ fought him – Chouji could do _anything he wanted_ with him, and Sasuke would be unable to stop him.

With that thought lingering in his mind, he surrendered.

He didn’t know how long had passed, all he knew was that there were three fat fingers inside him, mercilessly abusing his prostate and forcing his aching rim open. It felt _so good_ , and yet somehow knowing that there was something even _better_ , something _bigger_ , still to come meant that it just _wasn’t enough_. He could barely hear the sounds falling from his own lips, the gasps and moans and whines and cries as Chouji fingerfucked lube into him. His cock _hurt_ , he was so hard, and he’d been dripping precum onto the sheets for what seemed like _hours_.

He was so close, yet there wasn’t _enough_ for him to reach that peak. He sobbed in frustration, trying to push back on Chouji’s fingers and failing because Chouji’s other hand was _still between his shoulders._

And then Chouji _dared_ pull his fingers all the way out of Sasuke’s body, and he cried out a wordless denial, straining back towards the bigger man desperately. He felt so _empty_ , the uncomfortably cool air of the room making him try to clench shut but Chouji had been so _thorough_ in preparing them that all he managed to do was twitch.

“Pretty,” Chouji murmured, his hand resting on one of Sasuke’s hips, so large that his thumb reached Sasuke’s raw hole, nudging at the swollen, lube-slick gape. Sasuke keened, trying to move his hips back so he could get that thumb inside him, so there was _something_ inside him, but Chouji was immovable.

And then Chouji moved of his own volition, and his big hands wrapped around Sasuke’s waist – thumbs overlapping at his spine and fingers half-laced across his navel – before he lifted and shifted them both. Sasuke was too struck-dumb by the feel of Chouji’s hands _literally_ encircling his waist to pay proper attention, but when they stopped moving, he was straddling Chouji’s lap.

Well, sort of. Chouji was still holding him up off the bed like he weighed nothing, hands still around his waist – though now his fingers were laced over Sasuke’s spine and his thumbs were pressing into the skin just below his navel – but his legs were splayed to either side of Chouji’s massive, slightly-spread thighs, even if they were holding exactly none of his weight.

The sight of his cock had Sasuke whimpering in a combination of desire, anticipation, and terror. Long and impossibly thick, the fat head flushed red and leaking precum, Chouji’s cock was _bigger_ than Sasuke’s favourite plug.

He was so, so, _so_ fucked.

He wanted it inside him _so bad_.

“Hands on my shoulders,” Chouji ordered, and Sasuke obeyed instantly, eyes snapping up to Chouji’s face. The bigger man locked gazes with him, holding the entirety of his attention as one hand left Sasuke’s body briefly to – if the sounds he could just hear over his own thundering heartbeat were what he thought they were – slick his cock liberally.

Then his hands were back on Sasuke’s waist, drawing him forward and down and there was a hot blunt pressure at his hole and—

Sasuke wailed as his body gave way beneath the inescapable pressure of Chouji’s thick cock at his already-ruined hole, the sound thin and high and breathy as he was dragged slowly downwards. His fingers tangled in the hair draped over Chouji’s shoulders, clutching at the man for some kind of grounding point as his world narrowed down to nothing but the impossibly wide cock he was sinking down onto. His body protested, or tried to, but Chouji was merciless and Sasuke could only sob – entirely overwhelmed – as he was finally brought all the way down into Chouji’s lap. He gasped for air, unable to breathe properly from how _full_ he felt, unable to move his legs of his own volition due to how wide his hips had been forced to spread, unable to speak from how _good_ it felt to have Chouji inside him.

There was constant pressure on every little part of him that felt good, and he couldn’t _think_ through the intense pleasure that pulsed through him.

All he could do was cling to Chouji’s shoulders weakly and let the man do what he wanted with him.

It took all of Chouji’s considerable self-control not to come when he lowered Sasuke’s trembling body onto his cock. The pretty sounds escaping him, the way his hands clutched weakly at Chouji’s hair and shoulders, the way his body tried but _failed_ to resist him, the _sight_ of his thin stomach distending around Chouji’s cock—any one of those things was enough to have Chouji on the brink, but all of them combined? It took _immense_ effort not to spill inside Sasuke the moment the smaller man was fully seated on his cock.

Sasuke’s legs were twitching, like he was trying to move them but couldn’t, and Chouji took a moment to adjust his overwhelmed body into a more comfortable position – legs folded neatly either side of Chouji’s hips, Chouji’s knees raised so that Sasuke would be able to lean back and not just fall over the instant Chouji let go of his waist. His hands were still on Chouji’s shoulders, and Chouji wondered if Sasuke ever went like this for any of his other lovers – dazed and lax, eyes hazy and cheeks flushed, panting and whining in a pretty, desperate fashion.

He was so tight and warm around Chouji’s cock, and it was taking a lot of control to resist fucking up into him.

Chouji placed a hand on Sasuke’s lower abdomen, not pressing but just resting there, able to feel the weight of it on his cock – and Sasuke keened breathily, mouth hanging open as his head lolled back on his neck. Chouji slid his other hand up the smaller man’s back, cradling his head and neck carefully so he wouldn’t be hurt by how he was letting himself flop around, and Sasuke released another beautifully broken noise as Chouji’s thumb lightly pressed against the line of his throat. Chouji rolled his hips up slightly, moving just the barest bit inside Sasuke’s quivering body, and Sasuke’s next exhale was almost a groan. He did it again, eyes fixed on Sasuke’s face as he slowly rocked in and out of the semi-lucid man. Sasuke looked like he was in heaven – his face showed only utter bliss as Chouji’s cock moved inside him.

Chouji tried a slightly rougher thrust, and Sasuke rode the movement easily, moving with him and moaning with clear pleasure – so Chouji did it again, hand moving from over Sasuke’s middle to instead hold his hip and waist, dragging Sasuke up each time he let his own hips sink back and then hauling him down with every upwards thrust. And Sasuke just _let him_ , just clung to his shoulders and moaned and cried and keened with every thrust.

Chouji wouldn’t last much longer, and he wanted to have Sasuke’s pretty little body beneath him, so he moved them one more time. He bore Sasuke down onto the bed, pinning him in place with a hand on his chest and gripping one lean thigh with the other, opposite leg pushed to the side by Chouji’s bulk. Sasuke made no protest, just wailing louder when Chouji increased the intensity and speed of his thrusts.

He slammed into Sasuke, hips smacking against wide-spread thighs and cheeks with every inward thrust, fucking wordless cries of pleasure from the smaller man. Each thrust made Sasuke’s middle bulge slightly, the sheer size of Chouji almost too much for his body to take, and Chouji leaned over Sasuke a little more to deepen the angle of his thrusts.

He was taken by surprise when Sasuke’s body trembled and his cock pulsed, cum splattering across his abs and chest, but fucked the other man through it as he chased his own climax. It didn’t take him long, not after feeling Sasuke’s insides flutter around his cock in an attempt to clamp down around him, and he surged in deep one last time before holding still, panting slightly, staring down at Sasuke’s pleasure-slack face and glazed, half-lidded eyes while he released inside him, stuffed him full of cum.

Chouji leaned down and kissed Sasuke’s open mouth gently when his body ceased shaking, gently coaxing the man into kissing back, not letting either of their bodies move an inch while Sasuke was still so out of it.

Slowly, so slowly, Sasuke started to return the kiss, strength returning to his arms where they still grasped Chouji’s shoulders.

“We should clean up,” Chouji murmured reluctantly, and Sasuke’s arms tightened around his shoulders. A stubborn, determined look flitted through his still-hazy eyes.

“No, stay like this,” Sasuke denied, and pouted – honestly _pouted_ – when Chouji made as if to pull away. He chuckled – that pout was _cute_ , which he honestly hadn’t expected Sasuke to be capable of – and let his weight settle over Sasuke a little more. The smaller man let out a pleased hum, eyes closing and a gently satisfied expression settling over his face.

Chouji would indulge him for now, would remain inside and on top of him, but the instant Sasuke showed discomfort, he’d push the matter and make sure to take care of him. Chouji kissed him again, gentle and sweet, and then rested his head beside Sasuke’s as he waited for the other man to either succumb to discomfort or ask him to move.

Ino smirked as she spied how gingerly Sasuke was moving – not that most people would realise it – and sauntered across the otherwise empty street to drape herself over his back. He stiffened, more of a tell than if he’d made any sort of sound, and Ino giggled against his neck.

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” she asked, keeping her voice soft enough that he only barely heard her, and had the satisfaction of watching Sasuke’s cheeks turn pink as his pupils dilated in a rush. She pressed a kiss to his burning cheek and released him. “Glad you two finally got your act together.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, falling back on old habits, and Ino laughed brightly before she turned and strolled off. She needed to go find Sai, and maybe Shikamaru, and let them know what she’d just seen. All three of them could sympathise with how sore Sasuke must be today, after all – Chouji was a _beast_.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested, how this massive polycule works is as follows:
> 
> Sakura's seeing Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Karin, Sasuke, and Neji & Tenten  
> Sasuke is seeing Ino, Sai, Sakura, and Naruto  
> Chouji is seeing Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, and now Sasuke  
> Naruto is with Sasuke, and occasionally has a purely sexual thing with Gaara, who's aromantic  
> Shikamaru is seeing Ino, Sai, Temari, Sakura, and Chouji  
> Ino is seeing Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, and Hinata  
> Neji & Tenten are a couple who are also involved with Sakura  
> Hinata is seeing Sakura, Karin, Ino, and Shino & Kiba, who are a couple  
> Karin's seeing Sakura, Hinata, and occasionally Suigetsu  
> (Lee is asexual in this 'verse, and also very very oblivious)  
> Pretty sure that covers everyone...


End file.
